


All That Matters

by uniquepov



Series: Snarry LDWS Round 5 (Mini-fic Challenge) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus talk things out.</p><p>Week 5<br/>
Prompt: Mpreg</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0001yexe/">
    <img/></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in Round 5 of the [](http://snarry-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**snarry_ldws**](http://snarry-ldws.livejournal.com/) \- the Mini-Fic challenge! I was lucky enough to make it to the final two, where the inimitable [](http://literaryspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**literaryspell**](http://literaryspell.livejournal.com/) took home the gold, as they say.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“Draco’s pregnant,” Harry told Severus as they sat before the fire.

“Indeed?”

Harry nodded. “Neville said they’d been trying for a while. Draco’s about four months along.”

Severus turned the page of his book. “We shall have to send an appropriate gift.”

“Damn it, Severus!” Harry was on his feet and pacing in a flash. “You must have known already! He’s your godson, for Merlin’s sake!”

Severus marked his place and set his book aside. “Draco shared his news with me several weeks ago, yes.”

“And you didn’t consider it information you should share?”

“I knew it would upset you.” Severus’ voice was dry.

Harry threw Severus a pained glance. “Do you think I’m _that_ childish? That I’d begrudge them a family of their own?”

“Harry.” Severus held his hand out to the younger man. When Harry ignored him, continuing to pace angrily in front of the fireplace, Severus stood, stepping directly into Harry’s path. “Harry,” he repeated.

“What?” Harry growled, moving to step around him.

Severus took hold of Harry’s arm, forcing him to stop. “You _know_ that I would never think such a thing.”

“No?” Harry challenged.

Severus regarded him steadily, merely quirking an eyebrow in reply.

The fight left Harry in a rush, his shoulders slumping as he stared at his shoes. “I do know that,” he acknowledged quietly. “I’m sorry, Severus.”

“I’m sorry as well. I should not have kept it from you,” Severus murmured. “I just wanted to give you a little more time.”

Harry stepped into Severus’ arms. “All I’ve ever wanted is a family,” he whispered.

“I know,” Severus soothed. “You – we – will have a family, Harry. I promise you.”

Harry blinked back the tears welling in his eyes as he met Severus’ gaze. “When?”

“These things take time, Harry. Magic is not infallible. The enchantments to allow men to bear children are incredibly complex, and…” Severus paused to consider his words carefully. “Even under ideal conditions, the body sometimes rejects the magic.”

Harry nodded miserably. They’d talked about all of this ad nauseam, before Severus had agreed to let Harry begin the necessary potions regimen.

“We agreed to try for a year,” Severus continued. “But no matter what, we will have a child in the next two years.”

“How can you promise that? You said yourself that it’s not always possible for a man to conceive.”

“That’s correct. But there are plenty of children in the world who need a home. Who need love.”

As Severus’ meaning dawned, the tears in Harry’s eyes spilled over. “Do you mean that?”

At Severus’ nod, Harry laid his head on the other man’s chest. “Neither of us knows how to be a father, Severus.”

“We will learn together.”

“But, what if-“ Harry tried to give voice to his fears, the spectre of repeating their pasts looming large in his mind.

“Stop it, now,” Severus told him sternly. “We will make mistakes. But we will be good parents.”

“Do you really think so?”

“By blood or by choice, we will have a child whom we will cherish beyond all reason.” Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “ _That_ is all that matters.”


End file.
